


The Little Elf

by IWriteFicsAndTragdies



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Little Mermaid Elements, Rayllum, Slow Romance, help me, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteFicsAndTragdies/pseuds/IWriteFicsAndTragdies
Summary: Inspired by The Little Water Elf by Keelafairie go check it out if you haven't it's really good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like it go ahead and leave any comments you have.

   Rayla ran through the dense woods hiding from the guards patrolling around her target, the step-prince. He was an odd one, dark hair green eyes. He would just sit down every once in awhile and bring out a book then just sit there for a while.

  
   Rayla felt a chilling breeze rip through her clothes as the sky darkened. She saw the step-prince talking to his guards before the guards left. Rayla smirked looking down from the trees. The foolish heir doesn't know he just signed his death warrant Rayla thought.  
It was lightly raining before but now the rain was coming down harder Rayla grimaced this was going to make her job harder and easier at the same time. The prince was sitting on a ledge focused on the book in his lap. Thunder roared through the forest her target flinched and looked around as if he was finally aware of the weather. Rayla looked down from the tree above him poised to kill him. To bring revenge for the dragon queen, the king, the prince, but she hesitated. Is this the right thing to do or will this just continue the endless cycle of blood? She thought as he stood up then slipped and fell off the cliff.

  
   "Well I guess that mother nature is taking care of that for me," Rayla muttered. She then saw him come up out of the water before getting pulled down. Am I really going to risk my life for the boy who I am supposed to kill she thought before diving off the cliff into the water.

  
   She swam through the water finding him and grabbing him dragging him out of the water. He wasn't breathing.

  
   "Come on you big lout wake up," Rayla said passionately," I did not risk my life for you to die.". She resuscitated him.

  
   Callum started coughing and looked around to see who had saved him. From the trees he saw a pale pink face with lilac eyes, hair the color of the snow outside the Banther lodge with gray horns. Then when he blinked she was gone almost as if she was never there. He stood up, then walked up the ledge he was sitting on before he fell. The rain was still falling, but lighter now. He grabbed his sketch book before walking back to the castle

  
   Rayla panted hiding behind the tree. She closed her eyes trying to erase the memory of his eyes that seemed to hold spring itself in them. She found herself trapped in thoughts of his focused face and the small half smile he would sometimes wear. Was she really falling for the boy she was supposed to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

   Rayla sat outside the castle wondering how she was going to fix the mess she made by not killing the prince. It's purely physical, this ridiculous crush, she reasoned with herself. Next time I won't hesitate, she promised herself. Through her muddle of thoughts she was pulled out by a deep voice saying "Well well well, what do we have here."

  
   Rayla tried to run away but was stopped when the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her up blowing something in her face.  
When Rayla next woke up she was chained to a wall. She managed to get her bearings and looked around seeing a room filled with items that she guessed would either be used for dark magic or torture.

  
   "Well looks like our little assain is awake." A voice coming from the shadows said cockily  
"Well couldn't have expected me to sleep forever." Rayla said sharply struggling against her bonds.

  
   The man walked up to her a sharp tapping following his steps. In the dim light Rayla could vaguely see his dark hair and goatee. "Let me guess you were going to kill the king and the princes." The man said circling her as she struggled in the chains. "Well luckily for you I like helping poor unfortunate souls. I will give you an easy way into the castle in exchange for something small."

  
   Rayla stopped struggling for a moment, "What do you mean?" She asked still wary of this man.

  
   "I happen to be skilled in certain arts that may help you with your mission." He said.

  
   "Quit this dancing around, what are you going to do to me?" Rayla asked tired of his vague bullshit.

  
   "I can turn you human for about three months." The mystery man said.

  
   "In exchange for what?" Rayla asked most definitely sucpious of this man. I mean who would willingly help someone trying to kill their leader.

  
   "Oh nothing big just... your voice." He responded nonchalantly.

  
   "And if I refuse?" She asked.

  
   "Well if you refuse I can't exactly promise that you'll get back to Zadia in one piece." He said grabbing a piece of her hair.

  
   What would Ruaan do? Rayla asked herself bringing the closest thing that she has had to a father figure recently. She figured that taking a deal from such scum of the Earth would be better than death in his eyes too. "I'll do it," she stated in a quiet resigned voice, "go ahead.".

  
   "Perfect" she could hear chanting saw a bright indescribable light then blackness.

  
   Callum walked along the limits of the castle (he was banned from leaving the limits after the whole drowning incident) when he saw a girl laying on the dirt. He ran up to her she was breathing thank God. The girl had fair almost white blonde hair, her fair skin had bruises and scars, the dress she had on was ridiculously filthy. "Hey can you uhhh maybe wake please miss?" Callum said. The girl's eyes slowly opened up they were a stunning violet. "Great can you talk?" He asked. She opened her mouth before shaking her head no. "Can you hear me?" She nodded. "Can you sign?"a quick shake of her head. "Can you write?" another nod. Callum brought out his sketch book handing her the pencil. "What is your name?" He asked. She leaned over quickly writing in the book. Callum looked at her answer.

  
   "Rayla huh? That's a really pretty name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to nag me in the comments for the next chapter. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
